


出来混总是要还的

by oemikkou



Category: Latin Lovers
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, Fisting, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, RPS - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oemikkou/pseuds/oemikkou
Summary: 三人行。和很多刺激的玩法。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OOC预警  
> 第一次开车，基本没什么技术可言，（作者写得）爽就完事。  
> 肉比较柴不好吃，进步空间相当大。

没有什么比自己在最底层还由上面两位决定情趣游戏更令人绝望的了。Nuno觉得自己真是疯了才会答应Julio和Damien的无理要求。

他们三人在做爱这点上早已达成共识，高质量的性生活使得彼此都能在最大程度上收获快感，并确保长时间异地恋的大三角关系稳定而持久；偶尔翻新的玩法又能为他们的性福时光锦上添花。  
但这一天，当Damien举着一台DV进入房间，身后还跟着手提帆布包的Julio时，Nuno感到大事不妙。那个帆布包他认得，上次从那里拿出的东西让他感受到前所未有的惊恐不安，即使后来欢愉充斥着他的神经，开始的煎熬也仍然令人难以忘怀。  
那台DV机不知道是谁的主意。Nuno无法想象和那两位男友做爱的每个细节都被记录下来，不敢想象镜头里自己的表现。无论那是谁的主意，他都要把那个混蛋按在墙上操，Nuno心想。

但一切都无法停下了。他认命地脱去棉质上衣，刚洗过澡，棕色长发还是湿漉漉的，一缕缕地贴着背部和手臂的肌肤。Damien还在调整DV机的支架，于是Julio上前先玩起了Nuno的头发，一只手的食指绕着发梢轻轻地打卷，另一只手则覆上了他的胸肌。“Julio，我们一定要用那台DV吗？”Nuno伸手解开对方衬衣的扣子，目光却始终无法离开Damien，或者说是Damien手里的机器。Julio没有回应他，直接用自己的唇贴上了他的来迫使他集中注意力，舌头撬开对方的牙齿，在口腔里重重扫过。Nuno不甘示弱，用灵巧的舌头予以回击。  
“OK...镜头调试完成。”Damien的声音传来。  
他走到镜头前，“我是Damien，我和Julio讨论了一下，今天我们想尝试把我们的这场性爱拍摄下来。”  
Julio结束了这个激烈的吻，转过来对镜头给出了灿烂的笑。“我是Julio。还有一位就是Nuno啦。Nuno不来打个招呼吗？”Nuno把额头抵在Julio颈窝，象征性地对镜头摆了摆手。  
“Nuno你别这么害羞，我们等会会全部拍下来的...天，你在干什么...”  
不知何时Nuno已经开始舔舐他的胸肌，舌尖很快找到了右侧的乳尖并开始打圈，吸吮并亲吻。听到Julio的话时他坏心眼地咬了咬这处凸起，引来对方的一声惊呼。  
左手也没有闲着，他揉捏着对方另一侧的乳尖，力度慢慢加大，让它逐渐挺立起来。Julio不由得沉浸在这样的快感中，加重了喘息声。然后，Damien打断了他们。他从包里拿出一副乳夹、一些不同形状和尺寸的按摩棒。最大的那根让Nuno倒吸一口凉气，他不得不怀疑他的男友们是不是想玩双龙才找这样可怕的东西来做扩张。今天他们似乎随时都会玩过火。  
Damien脱了上衣和外裤随意丢在一边，上床按倒Nuno，两腿恰到好处地固定住他。然后他开始用力吮吸、揉捏Nuno的两个乳头，很快就使它们红肿。紧接着那对乳夹光顾了Nuno的胸，让他无法再把注意力转移离开胸，一阵阵酥麻感逐步盖过最初的疼痛，他的喘息中早已带上了极重的色情意味。  
随即Damien扯动乳夹上的长链，让Nuno起身并跪坐在床边地毯上。这个高度让Nuno心领神会，他拉下Damien的内裤，Damien的阴茎便不受束缚地弹出来拍到他脸上。他把那根东西轻轻含进口中，一边吮吸一边缓慢地抽插着，他小心翼翼地收起牙齿防止碰到。他已能熟练地为男友做这种事了，两人都乐在其中。“啊...Nuno你真棒…”  
Nuno能感到口中的东西在逐渐涨大，于是更用力地吮吸，并努力将他的阴茎吞到更深处。然后随着Damien的一声低吼，一股浊液被释放在Nuno口中。他还没有咽下，Julio便过来伸出手指搅动着他嘴里的精液，拉出长长的细丝。他还把沾着白色黏液的手举到镜头前展示。接着他拉着乳夹的长链将Nuno引导到床上，帮他调整姿势，使他跪趴在床上，DV镜头刚好能捕捉到最隐秘的部位。一指探入Nuno身下。紧致的甬道显然还没有为即将到来的东西做好准备。  
“嗯...Julio你慢点...”  
Julio把耐心发挥到极致，按压着穴口的褶皱，之后每个指节的进入都小心翼翼。然而精液的润滑效果不尽如人意，粘稠的液体不能让干涩的甬道变得适宜接纳。Julio叹了口气，拍了下Nuno的屁股，无奈地笑笑：“Nuno你真的不适合玩花样。”Nuno已经无力抬起头来，只能堪堪举起手对Julio的大致方向比了个中指。Damien看到被欺负成这样的Nuno不由得笑了起来，丢了一管润滑剂过去。有了润滑剂后一切变得简单，Julio很快把手指加到三根，并能较为轻松地进出了。  
但搞事情不亦乐乎的Damien并不想简单地捅进去然后结束战斗，虽然他又开始硬得发痛。他阻止了Julio的下一步动作，拿出一个大小适中的按摩棒放进去并打开了开关。那个按摩棒刚好能给予Nuno的前列腺最大的刺激。  
立刻，他们看到了Nuno似是在挣扎的忘情扭动的腰际，听到他无法抑制的哭喊。他们此时才注意到Nuno已经完全沉浸在情欲里了，他面色潮红，眼角泛着泪光，大口喘着气，被Damien抱起时还在微微发颤，显得无辜又可怜，而敏感带几乎不能接受任何触碰，每次触碰都会引发他条件反射似的的呻吟，而带点沙哑却又动人的嗓音刚好是最佳的催情剂。Damine上前扶起Nuno并帮他转了个方向面对镜头，于是这样的场景便被完整地记录下来。  
Nuno似乎意识到了镜头的存在，他有些惊恐地扭头看向Damien，“求你...关掉它...”  
“关掉什么？不要紧，别人不会知道的，只有我们三个会看到。”  
“不...求你...”  
“这样吧，Nuno，你释放出来我们就关摄像机好吗？”  
“FODA - se，Damien”  
Julio也凑过来，“Nuno，我忘了告诉你，这是Damien的主意。”  
而此时的Nuno连一个不爽的眼神都无法传达给Damien了。他只能尽快地让自己释放出来，才能摆脱这该死的摄像机。  
于是他打起精神，快速撸动自己的阴茎，随意而毫无章法。Julio看不下去，取出了按摩棒换上自己的阴茎。他尽可能慢慢进入，试图减轻Nuno的不适。但Nuno竟是自己直接坐了下去，脸上瞬间浮现出痛苦的表情。  
Julio扶着Nuno的腰尽可能地控制他的动作，避免让他受伤。进出相对顺畅后他才加大了动作幅度，他对Nuno的身体太熟悉不过，每次都能恰到好处地刺激到他体内最敏感的位置，带出Nuno断断续续的呻吟。Nuno 的甬道潮湿温暖，紧紧包裹着Julio的性器，又带给Julio无比的快感。不多时，两人双双释放，Julio更是直接射在了Nuno身体里。  
释放过后，他们精疲力尽地倒在床上，Julio帮Nuno取掉了乳夹，而Nuno和他悄悄耳语，Julio回应了几句。  
Damien履行承诺，正打算上前收起DV机，准备和Nuno或Julio解决他的生理问题，而Nuno却支起身子示意Damien先别关。  
他调整了一下呼吸，稍稍整理了一下杂乱的头发。“还没有正式打过招呼，我是Nuno。”他露出了一个温柔的微笑，“介于今天Damien奇思妙想让我非常难忘，我和Julio一致同意这个不乖的孩子是要惩罚的...今天还有几个没用过的玩具，刚好适合调皮的小男生。”  
Damien一愣。“Nuno？”  
“对，Damien，”Nuno朝他露出了最亲切的笑容。“Damien，我们的小弟弟，你做好准备了吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是一个后续。

Damien正在身体力行地验证那句千古名句，出来混总是要还的。自己作的死，总要自己收场。  
Nuno和Julio确实用手帮他很快地释放了，同时也趁着他失去力气的短暂时间把他死死钉在床上。他仰躺在床上被Julio压住，手铐连着床头两侧的立柱，双腿被分开，各自折起固定。他早已欲哭无泪。他知道Julio的手提包里具体有点什么，他也毫不怀疑两个年长者，尤其是Nuno，会把这些东西统统在他身上试一遍。  
他开始后悔自己做过的事了。  
“Julio...！你也参与策划了...为什么...你可以逃过一劫啊…”他看着压在自己身上的大哥，愤愤不平。  
“我干了什么？Damien，如果你问我要哪些东西的时候讲清理由，我就不会给你啦。”  
靠，骗鬼呢。Damien腹诽。  
他的后穴里插着一根按摩棒，紧紧贴合肠壁并抵着敏感的前列腺，调到最高档的按摩棒正在疯狂震动。几乎从没有承受过异物入侵的后穴正经受着前所未有的刺激。他感觉自己现在的身体状况极度糟糕，因为他正在被一波又一波情欲淹没，他的挣扎根本无济于事，而正常情况下他现在该在不应期中调整自我状态。  
他快崩溃了。他的一切拒绝和接受都是无可奈何的生理反应。  
这不是他想要的发展。  
Julio看出了他的不适。于是他低下头给亲爱的小弟弟一个绵长的深吻，带着安抚的性质。然后他依依不舍地离开Damien的唇，轻轻地亲吻着他的脸颊、脖颈和锁骨，仍是温暖而柔和的。  
情况似乎好转了一些，在按摩棒的强力刺激下，Damien的阴茎又有了抬头的迹象。这时Nuno靠近他，仔细观察他下体的状态。“看不出来，Damien也很适合做承受者啊。以后我们可以多换着玩嘛。”  
才不要。他想。但他无法开口，他一开口就是粗重的喘息，还带着溢出的呻吟。

“Damien，我们的好弟弟，想试试这个吗？”Nuno故意换了一个语气，表现得亲切温柔。但他手里那根东西却长得异常可怕。那是一根极其逼真的假阳具，而它的尺寸非常夸张，直径目测有5-6公分。  
“不！”Damien几乎尖叫出来了。  
“也许是有点勉强了…让我帮帮你。”Nuno说。  
Damien明白他的爱人们不会让他受伤，但身体上的痛苦是绝对无法避免的。他知道自己一定感觉会被撕裂的。  
Nuno已经开始动手了。他没有取出按摩棒，而是沿着它的边缘，在已经贴得严丝合缝的穴口找到突破的可能。他涂上了大量的润滑剂，一根手指顺着按摩棒进入Damien的后穴，摩挲着内壁并稍稍向外勾起，慢慢地撑开原本已经难以再扩大的空间。  
他的动作引起Damien的闷哼。确实，这样的扩张对很少使用后穴的人来说是不小的考验，或者说，太过了。  
“慢一点...Nuno...疼。”  
Nuno极度细致又耐心，之后的每一步都小心谨慎，尽可能降低Damien的痛苦。  
“放松，亲爱的，马上就好。”Julio安慰着他。  
扩张非常艰难但成功了。Damien后穴中的按摩棒被抽出，穴口竟没有完全闭合。Nuno及时伸入四根手指，这时他已能顺利在后穴中伸展开这四根手指并撑开一个不算小的空间。  
“Nuno，进来...整个。”  
“Damien，你在说什么？”Nuno怀疑自己听错了。  
但这确实是Damien的要求。他能感觉到前列腺被按压、冲撞、摩擦时翻涌的快感。那已经不再是一种折磨，而是绝妙的享受。身体渐渐适应了接纳外来的庞然大物，被填满的感觉让他痴迷。险些被撕裂的紧张又惊险的体验也让他难以忘怀。而按摩棒被抽出的瞬间他只能感到突如其来的空虚和不安，即使补充了Nuno张开的四根手指也还是不够。  
他需要被填满。  
他已食髓知味。

Nuno深吸一口气。“你确定吗。”  
“快...”  
Nuno把最后的手指也探入，把空间再撑大了些。接着，Nuno的整只手掌伸入，指尖并拢，开始缓缓抽插。Damien发出了长叹。这是从未有过的体验...令人欲罢不能。  
“真厉害啊，Damien。”Julio笑了，他从Damien身上退到一侧拿起那个巨大的、青筋虬露的假阳具，涂上厚厚一层润滑剂。“你知道吗，Nuno也没能成功地让我把整只手放进去过。”  
“等等...你们背着我...干了点什么？”  
“嘿亲爱的那不是关键，”Julio示意Nuno把手拿出来，“我觉得你可以试试这个了。”  
假阳具被徐徐推入Damien体内。龟头刚进入时还有些困难，几度滑出又被Julio抵住往里推。Damien感到疼痛再次袭来，这疼痛甚至催出了他的生理性泪水。  
但龟头进入后他们的动作就相当顺畅了。Julio抽拉着假阳具，逼出了Damien接连不断的呻吟声。在蹭过某个已经凸起的位置时，他感到Damien明显的战栗。于是他开始朝着那个位置冲刺，直到Damien再也坚持不下去，向他求饶：“Julio，求你，不要...”  
“你不要？你确定？”  
“不...给我...”  
Julio心领神会。他解开了手铐，牵起Damien的手，引导他握住了假阳具的底座，并在他手背上留下一个吻。

Damien很好地掌握了最适合自己的节奏，后穴中巨大的玩具终于把他送上快感的巅峰。他的阴茎挺立，顶端开始冒出一股股白浊。前列腺高潮无法瞬间释放，只是持续地缠着他，迫使他大口呼吸，迫使他眼角滑落泪珠。  
然而这时的Damien又做出了让他的两位哥哥叹为观止的事。最年轻的这位从来不惧挑战极限，更何况他的每一个细胞都叫嚣着索取更多欢爱。他确实要高潮了，但假阳具对他来说还远远不够完美。  
他要炙热的、鲜活的肉体来满足自己越发强烈的欲望。  
这么想着，他从后穴中拿出了假阳具，望向Nuno和Julio。  
Nuno立刻挺入他的身体，开始大幅度的动作，囊袋不断拍击臀部的肌肉，发出的响声和Damien的喘息相  
交融。  
Julio解开了Damien腿部的束缚，让他的双腿能自由伸展开。他从背部抱起Damien，让自己的阴茎从另一个角度挤入。经过之前的扩张，这并不困难。两条阴茎将Damien后穴穴口的褶皱完全撑平，再想有什么大幅度动作就变得艰难了。两个人小心翼翼地调整着姿势和节奏，配合默契地一进一出。渐渐地他们加快速度，而此时的Damien已经完全脱力，甚至只能发出沙哑的抽泣声了。阴茎仍在缓缓吐出精液，使他的状态慢慢平复，欲望散去，只剩下疲惫不堪的身躯。

Nuno和Julio没有射在Damien身体里。但他们仍然要带他去清洗身体，处理被他的精液弄脏的地方。从他身体里退出来时，Julio对他说：“你今天真是让我们大开眼界。”  
“我也觉得很有趣，从没体验过。”  
Julio把他轻轻放倒在床上，Nuno则去浴室放了一浴缸的热水。Damien需要好好放松一下。今天对他来说确实有些过了，Nuno心中不免有些小小的愧疚。而当他走出浴室打算和Nuno把Damien扶进去时，Julio只是摆了摆手并做了一个噤声的手势。在他身边，Damien已沉沉入睡。  
于是他们各自在他的额头上附上一个吻来结束这疯狂的一天。


End file.
